Les ordres sont les ordres
by Ga3lle
Summary: Ou quand Ulquiorra est la proie d'une grande hésitation suite à ordre d'Aizen


**Ca fait un ptit bout de temps que j'ai cette fic dans la tête...La voilà enfin couchée sur papier ! **

**Pour une fois, je change un peu et j'ai pris des personnages qui n'étaient pas encore apparus "vraiment" dans mes fics !**

**Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

Il n'est pas sur de vouloir faire ça. Mais a-t-il vraiment le choix ?

Les ordres sont les ordres, se répète-t-il encore.

Pourquoi cela ne le calme-t-il en rien ? Il a toujours obéi sans poser de questions, sans jamais soulever d'objection.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui est ce différent ?

Est ce parce que c'est elle ? Il secoue la tête. Il se sent vraiment ridicule.

Il fera ce qu'on lui a dit de faire.

Ce sont les ordres. On ne discute pas les ordres. Surtout pas d'un type comme ...Peu importe.

Et puis...elle doit le détester à présent. 

N'est-il pas celui qui est responsable de la mort imminente de ce garçon ?

Peut-être que si...si il allait chercher le garçon...Si il...

Non. Il avait des ordres.

Des ordres précis, clairs. Il n'a pas le choix.

Les ordres aussi difficiles qu'ils soient...sont les ordres.

Difficiles, les ordres ? 

Que lui arrive-il ? En quoi tuer une simple humaine est-il difficile ?

Il n'en est pas à sa première victime. Cela ne devrait lui poser aucun problème...

Alors pourquoi...? Pourquoi tente-t-il de gagner du temps ?

A-t-il peur ? Du regard qu'elle portera sur lui quand il entrera ? Des accusations qui flotteront autour de lui sans qu'elle ne dise un mot ?

Non. Il n'a pas peur. Ca lui est égal.

Elle va mourir, de toute façon. Ce sont les ordres qui le disent.

Et les ordres...

"...Sont les ordres."

Voilà la porte derrière laquelle la jeune humaine doit être à genoux, priant sans doute pour la survie de ses amis.

Mais ils mourront aussi. C'est ainsi que l'a décidé Aizen-sama.

C'est ainsi que cela sera.

" Et pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours faire ce que cet homme dit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je agir selon ma volonté pour une fois ?"

Il s'arrête soudain, l'évidence le clouant sur place.

" Parce que j'ai peur. Parce que si je ne l'obéis pas, il me tuera. Voilà pourquoi."

Il tombe accroupi contre le mur.

Lui, un modèle d'impassiblité, sent son visage se crisper sous l'impuissance.

Sera-t-il donc toujours qu'un homme de main ? Un homme qui se laisse dominer par la peur ? Ne serait-il donc jamais rien d'autre ?

L'Espada numéro 4 se lève lentement et ouvre la porte.

Elle est, exactement comme il l'imaginait. A genoux.

Elle se retourne et son regard sonde celui de l'Espada.

Comme si elle savait déjà. 

Ulquiorra s'approche d'elle et lui empoigne le cou sans qu'elle réagisse. Pauvre jeune fille résignée à mourir de sa main.

Elle comprend aussi. Il le sait. Elle aussi elle sait que les ordres sont les ordres.

Pourtant quand ses yeux gris se posent à nouveau sur l'Arrancar, ce dernier croit deviner quelque chose de particulier.

Oui...c'est exactement ça...C'est de la...

" ...pitié. Cette fille est sur le point de se faire tuer mais elle a encore ce truc là dans l'oeil qu'elle me destine...De la pitié. Suis-je tombé si bas ?"

Sa main dessere le cou d'Inoue qui retombe à genoux au sol, le regard vert de son geolier pour la première fois,troublé.

_Il est assis sur le lit que la jeune fille a occupé quand elle était encore là._

_Il a du mal à croire ce qu'il a fait. Pourtant oui...il l'a fait._

_Il a envoyé valser les ordres._

_Un sourire se dessine sur ses traits._

_Les ordres...il a désobéi. Il sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend. _

_Etrangement, il ne se sent pas mal comme il l'aurait cru._

_La porte s'ouvre sur Aizen. Sourire carnassier qui fend son visage._

_- Mon cher Ulquiorra. _

_Ulquiorra aperçoit derrière lui les Espadas._

_Il sait. Il accepte._

_Aizen ne pourra plus les atteindre, elle et ses amis. Il y a veillé personnellement._

_Un nouveau sourire serein transfigure son visage._

_Inoue vaut bien qu'on meure pour elle._

**_Oubliez pas de reviewver, merci d'avance. ;)_**


End file.
